warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mastery Rank
Mastery is an in-game method of tracking a player's relative skill level and how much of the game's content they have experienced. Mastery points are earned by leveling up unique weapons and warframes, the successful completition of uncompleted mission nodes. Weapons and warframes are leveled up with Affinity. Mastery ranks unlock level capped weapons and warframes and raise the amount of times a player can trade per day. You will also be able to deploy more titan extractors at higher levels. In-game, players can view their profile and statistics (click the user name at the top of the screen in game) and take a closer look at their mastery progression. Tests In order to be promoted to the next mastery rank, a player must pass a test which differs from rank to rank with difficulty increasing with Mastery Rank. If the test is failed, the Tenno will not be able to try again for 24 hours. Tenno will enter the test equipped with whatever equipment is currently active in the arsenal. A Tenno cannot be in a party when qualifying itself meaning they must complete the trial solo. Powers can be used normally, so it is recommended to bring Team Energy Restores to keep a supply of energy on demand to ease the completion of the test. Do not take sentinels with weapons to weapon-specific tests as they can fail you (e.g. Sidearm Test, Melee Test). The table below shows the test players will take to get to the next rank. For example, passing the test on the Level 1 tab will advance you to Rank 1/Initiate. Rank 1-10 |-|Rank 1= ;Exterminate Test :This test requires players to exterminate three waves of enemies with their primary weapon until the test ends. The player start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 10, 15 and 20 enemies within 1:00, 2:00 and 3:00 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 2 = ;Sidearm Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their equipped sidearm until the test ends. The player start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 8, 12 and 16 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 3 = ;Melee Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their equipped melee until the test ends. The player start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 5, 7 and 9 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 4 = ;Survival Test :This test requires players to survive an unlimited onslaught of Infested for a given period of time. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must survive for 1:30. ;Tips: *Leaving the center will relocate players to starting center instead. *Stealth skills can be used to complete the test without fighting. |-|Rank 5 = ;Terminal Hacking Test :This test requires players to hack two waves of consoles within a time limit of 1:45. The player starts in the center encircled by terminals. From here they must hack three standard terminals and three complex terminals to pass the test. ;Tips: *Failed hacks do not automatically fail the test, so long as they are completed before time limit ends. *You may use Ciphers, despite the test's purpose. |-|Rank 6 = ;Target Tracking Test :This test requires players to track targets quickly and accurately. The player starts the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform in a dark room encircled with metallic spheres. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each round. Upon shooting the first target, lines will connect unlit spheres in succession before stopping at another target, this process will repeat itself until the test has ended. ;Tips: *Upon missing the white sphere, the original white sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new white sphere will appear elsewhere, thus it is better to take your time aiming rather than attempting to rush your aim. *Any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. Shotguns are also a viable option since the test counts one shot per round, not per pellets. |-|Rank 7 = ;Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies within 1:00. The player start in the center of a white room with pillars circling the center. Grineer, Corpus, and Infested units will spawn in waves and must be dispatched of before time ends. ;Tips: *Remain near the center of the room. *Enemy Sense or Enemy Radar can help you find all enemies. *Sentinels can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 8 = ;Wall Run Test :This test requires players to wall run while shooting white orbs which spawn the next path needed to reach a platform within three tries. Each fall from the tileset counts as a try. The player starts on a single platform with a short downward ramp. Shooting the white orb will spawn more paths. Players will have to perform a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another white orb, spawning another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third white orb will appear. Shooting this will spawn a vertical wall. Players will now have to do a vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. ;Tips: * Consider using slow frames like Frost or Rhino to have even more time to aim and do the required Maneuvers. * Shotguns or widespread continuous weapons are recommended as it aims a large area as opposed to accurate rifles. *Vertically climbing on top of all the platforms is an easy way to pass the test as it will give you an indefinite amount of time to shoot the orbs and proceed. |-|Rank 9 = ;Stealth Test :This test requires players to make use of cover and enemy movements in order to assassinate targets without detection using melee only within three tries. Alerting the enemies will count as a try. The player start in a grey or orange room equipped with only their melee weapon. Players make their way through three stages with increasing numbers of enemies and increasingly complexity patrol routes. Successful elimination of all enemies in a stage will unlock the next. ;Tips: *It is advised that "dynamic lighting" be turned ON for this mission, otherwise you will not be able to see anything. *Frames with stealth-oriented powers (Ash, Banshee, Loki) and silent ranged kill capabilities (Ash's Shuriken, Mag's Pull) are strongly recommended. For example and energy permitting, using Loki's Invisibility power skillfully (being out of sight when invisibility wears off) allows a player to easily approach and assassinate the targets without detection. **Bring Energy Siphon or Team Energy Restore to compensate for a lack of energy orbs. |-|Rank 10 = ;Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate targets at range, while maneuvering on platforms in a 3x3 grid that will permanently disappear after a few seconds of standing on them. The player will spawn in on a round platform and the test will begin once you enter the grid area. You must kill all enemies spawning periodically atop five elevated platforms which line the far end of the grid. Once the player steps on a platform it will begin flashing increasing in speed until it disappears 8 seconds later. Players have three chances to complete the test. Falling from the tileset counts as a try. ;Tips: *The number of targets is always 15, or, approximately, 1.6 per platform. *It is recommended to go on all the edge platforms then use the one in the very middle to make use of all platforms and provide additional time. *It is possible to use Ash's Teleport, Excalibur's Super Jump, Loki's Switch Teleport, and other high mobility skills to get onto the enemies elevated platforms and avoid the danger of the disappearing platforms. Rank 11-17 |-|Rank 11 = ;Time Trial Test :This test requires players to make their way through an obstacle course while shooting reactor orbs to increase the amount of time they have to finish the course. Reactors orbs add 3.5 seconds of time. ;Tips: *It is advised that the option "dynamic lighting" be turned ON for this mission, to prevent the black wall to visibly camouflage with the background. *Fast moving frames such as Volt or Loki are very handy for this test as speed can significantly ease completion. *Using Zephyr's Tail Wind can make it possible to reach the end of the test without the need to go through the entire course. Especially the maze towards the end as she can go over the walls. *Be sure to bring hitscan weapons as well, as some orbs move. At one point, you will take a hovering platform slowly up, during which moving orbs will appear. It is critical to shoot these as the time it takes for you to reach the top may run your time out. **Using the Ignis with Firestorm is an easy way to hit all the orbs without much focus. |-|Rank 12 = ;Carousel Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of their surroundings. Players start on a platform facing a carousel-like structure with two disks connected with a large pillar at their centers. Between the disks are a set of lasers which separate the quadrants of the disks and slowly rotate around the disks, essentially circling the "carousel". The object of the test is to reach the carousel, eliminate the enemies spawning on the outer disk, all while avoiding the moving lasers. ;Tips: *This test is timed. (As of Update 12.4) *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers heavily damage shields, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin can prevent this instant kill. *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *With Loki you can Switch Teleport to the outer platform. |-|Rank 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. Players start facing a number of platforms surrounded by walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash increasingly rapidly and will disappear after a few seconds. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. Players have three tries to eliminate all enemies on surrounding platforms. Each fall counts as a try and returns all previously exhausted platforms. ;Tips: *Plan the order by which you will use the platforms, to avoid getting stuck in a corner. *Sentinels can be of great help in this test, with proper Sentinel and Weapon choice. *Utilize Power Wall Climbing to stand on top of walls and shoot enemies easier above disappearing platforms. |-|Rank 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies. The player starts on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate targets until they are warped to the next level. There are three waves with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *Be careful of the gaps in the level. *Sentinels are disabled, so try to pick an all-around good weapon such as the Soma. *It appears that there is no time limit. |-|Rank 15 = ;Grineer Interception :This test requires players to capture and hold points, in a manner evoking regular Interception. ;Tips: *Use a weapon Punch Through, or Mods to that effect. Some targets may not be standing on the same Interception point or are being blocked by consoles. This will be of some use mitigating this issue. |-|Rank 16 = ;Grineer Interception :Same as Mastery Rank 15 Test. |-|Rank 17 = ;Grineer Interception :Same as Mastery Rank 15 Test. Mastery Ranks Show/Hide Rank list Gaining Mastery Points Below are the ways a Tenno can gain Mastery Points: *Leveling up Weapons and Sentinel Weapons earn 100 '''mastery points for each level gained for a total of '''3,000. *Leveling up Warframes and Companions earn 200 '''mastery points for each level gained for a total of '''6,000. *The first completion of a Mission node will earn ~60 mastery points (varying). Each individual item (such as a weapon or warframe) only grants its Mastery XP once per level. For instance: leveling an item to max level, selling it, then leveling it to max again will not increase the Mastery XP gained beyond the first time it was maxed, nor will releveling an item after Polarization. However, if an item is sold, rebought, then leveled to max, Mastery XP will be gained for all levels achieved beyond the original level. Excess mastery points are not wasted if a Tenno failed a test, the excess points will automatically fill the mastery bar once passing the test (you still need to wait a full 24hours to try to the test). As of Update 14.5, the current maximum rank is Mastery Level 17, Silver Eagle with 761,746 total Mastery Points. *''Excluding'' 10 Event, 3 Founder, and 4 Retired equipment, the current maximum rank'' is Mastery Level 16, Eagle with 707,746 total Mastery Points. The 168 '''Weapons' include: *82 Market *5 Retired Market (1 obtainable through login rewards; 1 obtainable through a bundle) *34 Researched *9 Alert rewards *9 dropped by Bosses or Assassins *19 Prime (2 founder exclusives) *1 Dex *4 Vandal *5 Wraith The 26 Warframes include: *15 dropped by Bosses *6 Prime (1 founder exclusive) *1 through Alerts *1 though Quests *3 Researched through the Dojo The 11 Companions include: *4 Sentinels buy-able through Blueprints in the Market *2 Sentinel Researched through the Dojo *1 Sentinel Prime *4 Kubrows Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 2500*Rank^2 Mastery Benefits The mastery system indicates your overall mastery of game equipment and your progression through it, each rank came with it's own benefit. Below are the list of benefits: Equipment Unlock Other Benefits *The number of resource drones you can deploy is dependent on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have Founder/Prime Access status. For every five mastery ranks, you can deploy one additional drone. Having Founder/Prime access lets you deploy one more additional drone. If you are both a Founder and have Prime Access, these bonuses stack. Contrary to common belief, you cannot deploy an additional drone for reaching mastery rank 15. **'Mastery 0–4: '''1 drone **'Mastery 5'–'''9': 2 drones **'Mastery 10+': 3 drones **'Founder/Prime Access:' +1 drone *Mastery Rank 2 unlocks the Trade System, and each Mastery Rank gained will get you one trade permission per day. *Mastery Rank 6 unlocks all Market weapons besides the Dragon Nikana which requires Mastery Rank 8. *Mastery Rank 8 unlocks all clan Research weapons. *From Mastery Rank 2 onwards, ranking up every 2 times unlocks a new Loadout slot in the Arsenal. Notes *Certain weapons have a minimum mastery rank requirement (XP Locked). *Stalker can appear during the test.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtLgJ7UeSQ *Resources dropped during seem to be identical to those dropped in the Orokin Void. proof See Also *Weapons Mastery Rank Reference de:Meisterschaft Category:Mastery Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7